


<授权翻译> the hardest time to be alive by ShinSolo

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Bad Dreams, M/M, Past Jared/Cameron, Past Jared/Matt, References to Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Night is the hardest time to be alive . . . It lasts so long, and four A.M. knows all my secrets.” -  by Poppy Z. Brite.<br/>”夜晚是最难生存的时候...它如此漫长，凌晨四点的黑夜知道我所有的秘密。“</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译> the hardest time to be alive by ShinSolo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hardest Time to be Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871854) by [ShinSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo). 



凌晨四点，Jared后背被冷汗浸湿，身下的毯子和小腿纠成一团。

紧闭着双眼，他梦见一笼黑雁从海中一截腐烂的木头中孵化出来。找不到陆地，于是这群幼鸟变成了鱼在海中游弋.最后它们的鳍刮擦到了海底粘稠的淤泥，鸟儿们非常高兴，以为自己终于找到了陆地。它们忘记了自己仍然被淹没于深深的海水中，它们张开双鳍，鳞片从身上剥落的同时长出新的羽毛。它们的鱼鳃逐渐退化，咸咸的海水拥进肺里。它们张嘴想要呼唤身边来来去去的同伴，却溺死在了这无边的海底。 

Jared尖叫出声，他想要告诉那些还幸存的鸟儿继续做鱼，不要扔掉自己的腮，但是海草缠住了他的喉咙，堵住了他想说的话。黑暗慢慢袭来，Jared发誓自己真的听到了外婆的声音，她在训斥他大斋节偷吃禽肉的行为。

仍然在睡梦中，Jared醒来又发现自己身在一个战壕里。天空正下着雨，枪炮的声音近在耳边，让人不安。一个男人蜷伏在他的身边，用羊毛袖口擦掉了Jared脸上的泥水。那是Tomo！Jared倒吸了一口气。

有人递过来一根卷烟，r然后Matt突然出现，用一根火柴点燃了它。

“介意做第三个吗？”Matt问道，Jared困惑地看着他。Matt用火柴点燃了自己的烟，然后点燃了Tomo的。当Matt把火柴递给Jared时，Tomo抓住了他的手腕，将微弱发着光的火柴扔进了他们脚下黑色的水中。

“永远不要用同一根火柴点燃三根烟。”Tomo的声音和周围的空气一样冰冷。除了Jared，没有任何人注意到Matt身上突然起火，然后像张被扔进煤炉里的照片一样融化了。

有双手臂从背后环住了Jared的腰，那双手撕开了他胸前的T恤，按压着他的胸膛和小腹，Jared大叫着Shannon的名字寻求帮助，他害怕这次恐怖的死神终于抓住了他。冰凉锋利的牙齿咬住他的脖子，有人在耳语着他的名字，微弱的气息吹坲着他的皮肤。

Jared猛醒过来发现床头柜上的闹钟显示着4.42 A.M.，那几个数字像血红的双眼一样回瞪着他。有人在他的房间里！但是在他翻身或发出尖叫之前，睡意与黑暗再次攫住了他。

 

******  
小时候，Shannon的手一直都陪伴着Jared。他摔倒的时候，那双手把他扶起来；他生病的时候，那双手用掌心按着他的额头，稳稳端过一杯果汁，哄他---“再喝最后一口就好了”。

在妈妈出去工作或表演的时候，他们被留在家里，是Shannon的手摁好了微波炉的开关，锁上和打开前门的门栓。那双手擦干了他的泪水，解开了他的鞋带，轻轻地握住他的手腕把他拉进雨里或拉出雨中。早在Jared的眼睛看到鼻子闻到哥哥之前，他已经记住了那双手的触感。

当Jared长大了一些的时候---算不上个少年，但也不再是个孩子----Shannon的手离开了，Jared开始学会照顾自己。擦伤膝盖的时候，他不再需要哥哥为他着急，而是自己咬紧牙关低声咒骂。到了吃午饭的时候，他可以做好自己的花生酱三明治。

反正只要太阳升起有朋友在旁边的时候，Jared会推开Shannon。他为自己变得独立和成熟而倍感骄傲。

但在午夜的时候，在妈妈关上了卧室门去睡觉之后，那个9岁的小男孩“Jared”跑了出来。深更半夜的时候，没有什么能比得上Shannon的手游移在自己身上的感觉。Shannon的手总是很温暖，才10岁的他手上甚至结了薄茧，和两人身下的冰冷的棉布床单形成了惊人的对比。

甚至在那些最黑暗的梦里，那双手也是他所需要的一切，那双手提醒他自己并不是真的在被可怕的恐龙追赶，并没有落入鲨鱼成群的大海，他还活着而且很安全，因为他的哥哥不会允许他发生任何意外。

Shannon的双手曾是午夜时确保他翻身依偎重回梦乡时所需要的一切。

******  
“醒来吧，Jared。“Jared呓语道，仍然半睡半醒。闹钟已经连续响了15分钟，他不知道为什么Shannon还不关掉它。但当他睁开眼睛，他发现房间里只有自己一个人。他花了好几秒钟才记起来Shannon的房间在楼下，自己已经37岁了，而且他和他的哥哥已经20年没有正式在同一个房间里睡过了。

即便如此，Jared发誓自己可以闻到床单上哥哥的除臭剂的味道，空气中还残留着Shannon身上常有的淡淡烟味。他长叹一声，打了个哈欠，又打了会儿小盹。早上九点就醒来有点太早了，但他还是醒了。而从房子里传来的声响来看，他不是唯一一个醒了的人。他听见了冲马桶的声音，接着是开门的嘎吱声，还可以听到楼梯上的脚步声。

Shannon…

哥哥的名字再次出现在Jared的脑海里，他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，知道自己不可能再睡得着了。

Jared伸出脚踩上冰凉的地板，而当他起身想要离开床时，一股剧痛让他躺了回去。他的肩膀后面有块瘀伤，他确定自己昨晚睡觉之前并没有看到它。

“damn。。。”他吸着气走下楼梯走向厨房。他才醒了10分钟，今天一切就已经开始跟他作对了。

还好，餐桌上有壶煮好了的咖啡正等着他。Jared给自己倒了一杯：纯黑的，没有糖，没有奶油。他把咖啡端到嘴边，嗅闻着那股浓郁的香气。转过身来的时候，他差点把滚烫的咖啡全泼在了自己身上----Shannon沉默地站在自己身后！ 而Jared甚至没有意识到Shannon刚刚也在这个房间里。

两人都很久没有说话，Jared利用这段沉默打量着Shannon，否则他会觉得有些尴尬。Shannon看起来非常疲倦，尽管这还只是早上；他看起来好像一夜都没睡，昨晚那个比Jared早睡几个小时的人似乎根本就不是他。他的脸上有着短短的胡茬带来的阴影，这对Shannon来说并不罕见，罕见的是他左边脸颊上那块暗色的淤青。Shannon没有穿上衣，当他举起手拿过Jared手里的咖啡放在流理台上时，Jared可以清楚地看见哥哥右手前臂上有许多像是爪印似的伤痕。

\-- “发生什么事了？”Jared向着哥哥走近了一步，却发现对方同时往后退了一步。  
\-- “Shannon？”  
\-- “你昨晚睡得好吗？”Shannon回问，他声音里的冷酷让Jared措手不及。  
\--“我。。。挺好的，但是Shan。。。”  
\-- “你叫了我Matt！”像不小心吃进了一口馊了的凝乳一样，Shannon迫不及待朝着Jared吐出这句话。他眯起双眼，双手在两侧紧握成拳，好像在质问Jared居然敢忘了这件事。

Jared无意识地正在慢慢后退，直到他的背抵上了身后的冰箱。他分开双唇，缓缓地来回摇头，困惑而不可置信。

\--“我没有！”他否认道，然而他知道Shannon没有说谎----至少不会对他说谎。  
\--“你本来在大声叫着我的名字，J。我走进你的房间，却根本叫不醒你。”  
Shannon停止了和Jared的对视，好像知道就算自己很愤怒但也不应该对Jared发火一样，他的声音放低了一点儿，“我想抱着你，就像以前你做恶梦时那样抱着你。。。当我，当我想像以前，以前那样安慰你的时候，你在梦里狠狠骂着我，你狠狠拍打攻击着我，你让Matt”从你身边滚开”。”

Jared闭上眼睛，努力想记起来昨晚发生的一切，但他最后只想起了身上长满羽毛的鱼和独立日那天战场迫击炮的轰响。没有Shannon，没有Matt。

\-- “你说的“试着安慰我”指的的什么？”Jared张开双眼，仍旧处于自己伤害了Shannon却记都记不起来的震惊状态中。  
\--“goddamn it，J。我们都不是该死的小孩子了，你比谁都知道我是怎么安慰你的。”Shannon说话的时候双手都在颤抖，他褐色的眼睛仍然拒绝和Jared的眼神相遇。“过去的两年半里，我一周至少有一次醒着躺着床上，听着你尖叫哭泣，而你那时候本应像整个L.A.的其他人一样安然入睡。我受不了了，J，如果只有我，我的抚摸，我的亲吻和该死的拥抱才能让你的噩梦消失，那你就让我帮你来做这一切吧！”  
\-- “不，”Jared立即回答道，他紧紧闭上双眼，想用闭上双眼作为城墙，挡住自己所有的感情甚至泪水。“你知道我们回不去了，我们花了太多的时间和努力才好不容易摆脱那些。。。”  
\--“我们没有任何错！”Shannon打断了他，“任何正当行使的感情，只要它是出于爱和善意，那它就是对的。Matt告诉你他不喜欢而且受不了我们的时候，你只想到了糟糕的地方。因为你根本没胆子面对他！”  
\--“你可真有胆子引用这些柏拉图的话！还有，别给我提Matt！那跟他没关系！我结束了那一切，因为我知道那是错的，因为那对我们的害处远远超过了好处。”Jared声音在轻微颤抖，但他仍然坚持着说完了这些话。他的手拥住Shannon，逼着对方直视自己的眼睛。

\--“如果我们都没记错的话，当初是你在一模一样的情况下，对我说的一样的话！”Shannon推开Jared的怀抱，把他推回到冰箱上隔自己远远的，“或者你亲爱的Matt已经让你忘了这一切？”  
\--“我那时候才十六岁，而且我喝醉了！”  
\-- “你很清醒!而你还求着我给你口交，让你可以好好睡过去！”

一片沉默，两人都想盯得对方移开视线，彼此都被对方的话所刺伤。这瞬间的紧张感几乎让人不堪忍受，最后是Shannon打破了沉默。妥协的那个人一直都是他。  
\-- “J,总有一天你会梦见一个醒不来的梦，那时候你会需要我，”他慢慢后退，声音因挫败而微弱了下来，却饱含了对弟弟深深的爱。“我只是希望那个时刻来临的时候，你能不这么倔强，能让我帮助你。”

他退回到自己的房间，甩上房间，留下Jared一个人在厨房思绪渺茫，伴着他的只要一杯泼了的温咖啡。Jared从柜台上端起咖啡，轻轻抿了一口.然后T 用尽全力将它砸向了对面的墙，咖啡液像酸雨一样散落。Jared慢慢滑落在地板上，轻轻哭泣起来。

 

******  
他们的故事起始于一次提问，接着是一个回答，然后演变成了一场游戏。在某种程度上，他们并未想过更进一步，但最后一切还是超出了预期。

\-- “Shan，你，你什么时候，那个，那个出来过吗？”

Shannon顿住了，他抬起头来看着自己的弟弟，当他真正意识到Jared问的是什么时，他的瞳孔猛地放大。

\-- “ew，”Shannon不自然地笑笑，“你见鬼地都看了些什么啊？”

11岁的Jared沉默了半晌，然后耸耸肩，脸上带着因窘迫而产生的红晕。他并没想过要大声问出这个问题。在Shannon在用断掉的铅笔在餐桌上刻着自己的名字的时候，他也本应好好做着自己的数学作业，但那些话就那样脱口而出了。

Shannon想，Jared通常不会无缘无故地问这样一个问题，除非有什么事情正困扰着他。事实上，他们只在一起讨论过一次有关于性的问题，而那还是两年前的事情了。那时候Shannon和Jared现在一样大，Jared才刚刚满10岁。

那天他们的妈妈带了一个男朋友回家，忘记了她的两个孩子还在家，没有像往常一样待在外婆那儿。

Jared从噩梦中惊醒，以为有人要伤害妈妈。Shannon拉过毯子盖住两人头上，对吓坏了的弟弟解释着那些他也只懂得一点点的关于性的东西。他告诉弟弟，有时候大人会脱掉所有的衣服，紧紧拥抱着对方，他还说妈妈并没有受伤，她只是太快乐无法控制住自己的声音。然后Jared直直地盯着哥哥，然后说了一句，“oh，原来他们只是在做爱啊。”这话让Shannon感到惊讶不已，然后他使劲地笑了起来。后来他们很快就再次睡着了，而那件事从此从未再被提起。

\--“Jared?  
终于Jared对上了Shannon的双眼，Shannon很确定Jared马上就要哭出来了。Shannon向着弟弟伸出手，环抱住他的肩膀轻轻摇晃，鼓励着弟弟吐露秘密。  
\-- “因为昨天。。。”年纪小点的男孩把眼神从Shannon身上移开，好像不愿意哥哥直直看着自己，“我好像，那个出来了。。。”  
Shannon的眼睛瞪得比刚才还大了，他再次抓住Jared，这次他是用力地摇晃着弟弟。  
\-- “你说谎！”他低声叫道，声音里带着兴奋。Jared不可能知道这些，Shannon自己十三岁了都才射过几次精，而这还是最近才开始的。  
\-- “我没有说谎！我没有！”Jared争辩道，推开自己的哥哥，双臂交叉在胸前做抵抗状，“你知道我从不说谎。”

慢慢地，Shannon咧开嘴笑了。然后他向弟弟倾过身去，眯着双眼，他把声音降到几乎没人能听到他在说什么。  
他说，  
\----“那你何不向我证明一下呢？”

接下来的一切越来越不受控制。Jared花了一个多月才终于在哥哥面前射出了点东西来，而在那个过程中Shannon一直都在旁边帮助他。再后来Jared发现，如果自己在高潮之后睡去----有时唇角还带着哥哥的口水，有时候是精液----那些几乎折磨了他一辈子的噩梦就不会出现。

Jared想，我们终于一起找到了一种永远赶走黑暗的方法。而代价是从这以后他永远再无法一个人睡好。

 

******  
船开始漏水，但没有任何东西堵住那些孔。Matt轻轻唱着歌，但在大海的咆哮下Jared几乎听不清任何歌词。“Monday’s child is fair of face, Tuesday’s child is full of grace…”

Jared想要站起来，想听听每个人说的每句话，但Matt一下把他推回到小划艇的船底，然后他继续唱着自己的歌。。。“Wednesday’s child… Thursday’s child… Friday… Saturday…”。那歌声听在Jared耳中时断时续。

Matt伸手捂住了Jared的眼睛，沿着他的耳垂抚摸，告诉他安静点，不要着急。但Jared的眼前是层层的黑暗与空虚。死亡。

\--“What about Sunday’s child？”Jared乞求道，推开Matt想要站起来。船猛地倾斜了一下，摇晃起来。“我是星期天出生的。”  
\--“怎么了，Jared。你没听过吗？星期日出生的孩子，快乐而健康，善良又漂亮。”Matt说完最后一个字就笑了，他的嘴里是漆黑腐烂的一团，Jared吓得大声尖叫起来。但他一张嘴就有跳蚤从里面蹦了出来。

\-- “我们都会死在这儿，不是吗？”一个声音在Jared背后响起，他吓得猛地回过头。  
Cameron坐在船的另一边，她穿着纯白的长裙，头上戴着的太阳帽挡住了她的脸。她在看向Matt之前先对着Jared皱了皱眉，“我们会死吗？”  
\--“不，当然不了，亲爱的。”Matt回了她一个坏笑，“那些追着我们的鲨鱼，是冲着Jared来的。”  
\--“那么，无论如何请把他扔下去吧。这是唯一能赶走鲨鱼的方法，你还在等什么呢？”Cameron回头嫌恶地看着那些鲨鱼，用伞尖推开了其中一条围着小船打转的。“快点，Matt，你不是爱我吗？”  
\--“愚蠢的婊子，”Matt低声咒骂，拽着Jared的头发把他拉向自己，他似乎很享受Jared发出的痛苦的叫声。“你看不出来他还没死吗？”

女人笑了，整齐的牙齿在她分开的唇瓣后若隐若现。  
\--“那你就杀了他！”

“啊！！！”Jared突然发现自己躺在了一座棺材里，他用尽全身力气大叫起来。棺材的四周是绸缎的触感，棺材盖在他头上封得严严实实，好像要夺走他的最后一丝呼吸。

\-- “Hail Mary, full of grace…” Jared闭上了眼睛。他已经许多年没有念过自己的玫瑰经了。但现在他张开双唇轻而易举地唱了出来，好像他这辈子每天都念诵过十遍似的。有什么东西在挤压着他的嘴唇，他张开手挣扎着，指甲死死陷入四周木头垒成的墙。  
担心自己下一秒就会死去，而不愿在死之前都从未完整地把祷告念完过，Jared直接跳到了最后一句，  
\--“…Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death!”

 

\-- “Jared！”有人握住了他的肩膀焦急地摇晃，同时把他拥入了怀里。  
棺材里的绸缎迅速变成了自己房间的床单，压在Jared身上的重量减轻了，变得温柔而熟悉。

\--“please， let me！”

Jared猛地睁开眼睛，蓝色与褐色的眸子在凌晨四点的黑夜中相遇。来不及犹豫和思考，Jared遵从本能对他一直以来极力抗拒的爱投降了。

他开启双唇，回抱住Shannon，以此生从未有过的深情亲吻着哥哥。Shannon几乎是立即回吻过去，他差点融化在了弟弟的身旁。他的手插入Jared的头发，拉扯着他身上的T恤，顺着他美丽的身体滑下，最后紧紧抓住了他的臀部。

不到半个小时----Shannon的手已经抚摸遍了Jared身上的每个角落，带给了他不止一次而是两次的高潮----在Shannon轻柔的吻，在哥哥与自己重叠的心跳声中，Jared进入了梦乡。

此生第一次，Jared梦见了一块等待着被填满的白色画布，梦见了夏日柠檬和玫瑰的香气-----这些年后，他终于做了一个好梦。


End file.
